


Born to die

by Zandriel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Jack Morrison, Fluff, Found Family, Found Love, Lost Love, M/M, Mentioned Jesse McCree, Minor Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Mutual Pining, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Revenge, child Jesse McCree, designer Gabriel, mentioned vincent, minor slasher 76, past Vincent/Soldier:76 | Jack Morrison, romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandriel/pseuds/Zandriel
Summary: Love makes us do dangerous things but it also brings us happiness, it's up to us to figure which path we choose
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Vincent
Kudos: 19
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	Born to die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).



> I hope my secret Santa likes this, I had fun writing it

_You were born to die my love, born to be the end of the world as we know it, what they did to you was unspeakable but what you did in return was justified, no one should've end like you, for as long as I exist no one will harm you ever again my child._

_"......it's irreversible….. You're certain then…… Once it is done there's no going back…. As you wish….. It's a deal then….._

_One soul as pure as yours in exchange….. "_

  
  


Wrath, people say it's a sin but what actually constitutes as a sin nowadays? What does it actually mean? Is it not simply a feeling? Many questions, so little answers. 

Jack Morrison, the name he was born with, a name tied to sin and tragedy, a name now associated with genocide, then a simple farmer boy, now a high ranking demon in the underworld. 

Lives change, either for the better or the worse, in his case some might argue, but sincerely Jack thinks his life changed for the better, freed of his mortal shacks and free to do what he wants. 

Being taken under the wing of wrath made him stronger and more versatile, now the ruler of that realm after the previous horseman stepped down, he can say he's somewhat happy. 

But said new found slice of happiness can be regarded to one Gabriel Reyes, the human tailor that specializes in supernatural designs that cater to every and any creature out there, the descendent of an old witch has the eye for detail, no glamour can get pass him, not even the most powerful. 

The man is double beauty incarnate, both his looks and designs are to die for, some almost did die to have one, if only temporary, but one thing made him stand out from the other brilliant designers out there, every piece was unique an there was no peice equal to another. If you wanted one of his designs, you'd have the only one he did, one design, one peice, never more, never less. That's what made him such a famous designer, there was never a duplicate and it was impossible to replicate his designs.

The designs speak for themselves, mixtures of leather and lace intertwined to make the most stunningdresses out there, the intricate pearl and shells jewelry that can make a siren weep at such beauty. 

The man's designs are otherworldly and fit to the gods, surpassing even their beauty and shine. 

Every creature worth their salt wears them, not even fairies can escape their glamour, such beauty is why the man was famous among the underworld, nothing could escape him, the Latino could turn anything into a beautiful piece, either it be fabric or jewel. 

Gabriel's designs cannot be compared to anyone in the world, the man has a gift, he is meant for greatness. 

They became fast friends even with the constant bickering that befell them after spending long periods of time together ( which of course would be natural,since Jack was renting an old property of his to the human) Jack doesn't do much while taking care of his territory so he spends a lot of time with Gabriel, most of the time he likes to watch the designer's focus and passion when creating a new and unique piece, the patience and eye for detail always amuses the demon. 

He felt bad for trying to lie to Gabriel about what he was, not knowing the man had witch blood running through his veins, he simply said he was an accountant— to which Gabriel's bark of ' _those horns must be for show then_ ' catching him of guard— he told him the truth after that, just the basic though so they could be on friendly terms, since no one wanted to be on that man's bad side. 

It's no lie that his feeling slowly changed towards the human, what was then a simple admiration blossomed into a deep crush (more like he fell in love with the human and his creations).

His pining went unnoticed by Gabriel for a while, which was fine since even though Jack is a demon he can still be a disaster of a person. 

He pined a lot for the human, often forgetting his own duties just to be next to Gabriel and to have the man's attention, that worked for him in the end so he couldn't complain. 

After many hard years of pinning he finally confessed his feelings towards the other man, doing so earned him a deep crimson blush appearing in the darker skinned man's cheeks, and a fumbled explanation that he too liked Jack and had been pinning for him that long too. 

They got together soon afterwards, a relationship envied by many, built in iron and casted in gold, they thrived together, progressing their lives and careers. 

That's how they got into their current situation, both resting on Jack's bed after a wild night of sex. 

Jack was awake, thinking about all he did and how it's gotten him in life, Gabriel curled around his arm, sleeping with his head placed on Jack's chest. 

The demon often wondered if it was worth it, if all he did was necessary and worth being with such a nice man, having the pleasure of sharing a bed and a life with Gabriel. 

The answer was yes, even though it brought him misery and pain, the result of it brought him happiness and fulfilment. 

"What's on your mind" he heard suddenly, a quiet sleepy rasp coming from his partner, looking at him he found Gabriel's sleep looking eyes trained on him, undoubtedly from waking up. 

"Just thinking about my life, and how it got me where I am right now, you remind me of someone I used to know" 

Gabriel was curious of course, Jack never talked about his life prior to being a demon and as far as he knew the man didn't like people. 

"Tell me then" he paused, "they must've been important for you to mention them" 

Jack paused for a moment, taking his eyes of Gabriel and instead looking at the ceiling, his eyes taking a faraway and longing look, gabriel noted. 

"His name was Vincent, he was a lot like you" he started, "hot headed, beautiful and compassionate" he said making Gabriel blush slightly and arrange himself to be more comfortable. 

"Tell me more"

Jack smiled at him, but it didn't reach his eyes. 

"I loved him with all my heart, I'd do anything just to make him smile, he was perfect, in what remains of my heart I still love him, and some part of me always will"

"Then why aren't you still together?"

That made Jack sigh, "it was different times, it wouldn't be possible"

"Why?"

"Because loving another man would get you killed"

Gabriel gasped in horror, "h-how-how old are you?" He asked terrified of the answer. 

"You could say I was human during the civil war, I fought alongside many other soldiers, that's where I met Vincent, we got close really fast, started dating in secrecy, fearing what would happen if anyone found about us. " he paused slightly, wiping a tear out of his eye. 

"But they found out, someone ratted us out, they k-k-killed him, right in front of me" his voice wobbled, breathing heavily he continued, "I was forced to watch the person I love the most die right in front of me, it was my punishment for loving another man" 

Gabriel gasped and pulled himself tight towards his lover, silently comforting him. 

"After they forced me to watch Vincent die brutally I broke down, and in a desperate and crazy state I sold my soul" he laughed then, bitterly and hollow, "I sold my soul for revenge, I killed them all without remorse, they begged and cried but I didn't care, they took him from me that's all I knew and all I cared"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, I can't begin to understand what it was like but no one should love the person they love like that"

Jack smiled then, a true smile aimed towards Gabriel, "that's why I love you, your compassion knows no bounds" he scold his features then, "the authorities dubbed it a genocide and blamed it on the rebels, I committed a genocide just to avenge the one I loved, after the display of murder and rage. When it was time for them to collect my soul and damn me to hell for all eternity, wrath took me under his wing, even though the horsman was millenia older than me, he understood my reasons, seen someone do something similar, after that I became a demon" he paused, "and some time later I found you, I fell in love again and this time I can make sure nothing will happen to those I love, I'm no longer powerless"

Gabriel kissed him then, "so what, you'll keep me chained to your bed to prevent anything to happen to me? " he asked. 

"Might as well, since you're prone to piss people off" he growled. 

"Kinky" Gabriel replied before kissing him again, both getting lost of the feeling.

And that my friends, was the story of Jack Morrison, the man turned demon after avenging his lover's death, the demon that fell in love with a peculiar human. 

Jack's human life was plagued with blood, sadness and despair, now it was filled with love, family and care. 

They ended up getting married after a few years, Gabriel got his soul ripped out and was turned into what someone would call a wraith monster, a cursed one without a soul, just so they could be together for all eternity, now the designer is not only a descendent of a witch but also a powerful immortal capable of doing anything he wished for.

The couple, when their relationship came to a stalemate after spending some centuries together decided to adopt, taking in an abused and neglected kid by the name of Jesse, his arrival brightened their lives and gave them a new purpose, when the boy reached adulthood they made him an immortal by Jesse's request, for he had fallen deeply in love with a vampire named Hanzo.

That's how Jesse McCree became known as the deadeye, a monster that feasted on the souls of the sinners, a protector of the innocent and abused and a killer of the guilty an abusers, he became an omen.

Their family only grew as time passed, first with Jesse and then Sombra, a little girl they later adopted and now a protector of witches. 

The moral of this story is, we'll always do anything within our power for the ones we love, but sometimes it can lead to worse things happening, be careful of who you love and don't forget to cherish them for as long as they have your heart. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
